The Ups and Downs of Immortality
by EeveeMistress
Summary: Calem/Serena at the end of X. Serena is worried about the possible repercussions of what happened in Geosenge Town, and Calem tries to convince her it's not so bad after all. T for safety, may be seen as a little bit AU, a bit angsty considering what ground it covers. Oneshot.


**Hello, whoever ends up reading this! No, I'm not dead. And I have no reasonable excuses for my extended leave of absence since a December Christmas-gift one-shot... I take full responsibility.**

**I need to read less and write more. And maybe play my video games less often. But if I did **_**that**_** we wouldn't have any nice pieces of fic right now, and I happen to have a few I'm working on. **_**One-shots**_**, so I don't forget about and subsequently lose interest in them, or lose inspiration for them.**

**Only one chaptered-fic I **_**might**_** be writing, and it's both not video games and not confirmed.**

**Part of my absence has been this very game, Pokemon X. I have Y, too, but haven't started it yet. My 'Challenge File', if you will. First will be a Fire Run! Yay! Another has been the Lunar Chronicles books by Marissa Meyer, which has me thinking about a crossover as well. And the last important thing has been reading fanfiction. Yes, I neglected writing to read fluff and comedy. I apologize whole-heartedly to anyone who likes **_**anything**_** I've ever written(provided someone like that should exist, which I doubt). To anyone who reads this, I love you guys. For caring even a little.**

**One other chaptered fic **_**is**_** in mind, but if I do decide to write it, it'll probably be posted only when it's done, and that could take a long time. Like, one or two **_**years**_**. High school has ways of keeping you busy... More on **_**that**_** at the end of **_**this**_** late Valentine's Day present.**

After the celebrations had died down a little, Serena looked at her friends. "Everyone..."

Calem could clearly tell what she was going to say. He shook his head slightly, mouthing, 'not now'.

She changed her words. "Let's have fun, okay?"

"Yeah!" Shauna exclaimed.

This was clearly the right thing to say, and as Shauna, Tierno and even Trevor joined the party, Calem came over to her.

"Hey, don't worry. We don't know what the effects will be, or if we even got hit in the first place."

"I... I just don't want to... I don't think I could..."

"What?" Calem asked. "Don't think you could _what_? Don't want to _what_? Now I'm curious, so now you _have_ to answer."

"I... Don't think I could stay myself, alone for so long... I don't _want_ to be alone forever in the _first_ place..."

"You wouldn't be. We'd all be here. And if we got hit, it makes sense to think that our teams got hit, too. Meaning you'll _never_ be alone. Now, come on! They're throwing a _parade_ for us, let's at least _try_ and have fun! ...Later, after all this, we'll go somewhere and talk about everything, as a team. But... You shouldn't worry. If we _did_ get hit, we'll worry about it when it needs to be worried about."

"But what about-"

"_No_, Serena. _No worrying_. Today, live by 'Hakuna Matata'."

"...You... Just managed to be inspiring... At the same time mentioning _Disney_..."

"I have many talents," Calem smirked. "Now, do I have to _drag_ you out there to dance?"

"No... Let's go. But if I _ever_ hear you making references again... You're officially out of this 'team'."

"Aww, but that's _harsh_! I can't not reference stuff!"

"Reference stuff that _isn't Disney_."

"Okay, plenty of material. So... I heard you like Mudkips?"

"Shut up and dance, you dork, this was _your_ idea. It's embarrassing... Tierno's better than all of us."

"Yeah. He had the right idea, practicing dance moves the whole time. Forget saving the world, _I_ want to dance like _that_."

Suddenly, the dancing pair noticed a familiar sign nearby.

"Should we..?" Serena wondered.

"Well, this _is_ a one-time occasion. It's a _parade_ in our honor... What the heck, let's do it."

Together, they called, "PHIIIIL!"

"Yo!" The photo-guy, Phil, raced over. "Say, 'Fuzzy Pickles'!"

"Fuzzy pickles," the pair laughed.

"Where'd you get _that_ one, Phil?" Calem asked.

"Oh, my crazy American-ninja grandfather. He keeps photo records of kids who're travelling and all. Maybe you'll meet up with him someday. See ya!" Phil raced off to join the party as well.

"...He _did_ just say what I think he just said? Meaning, you heard it too, so I'm not crazy?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Calem nodded. "I heard it. So either we're not crazy, or _both_ of us have finally lost it."

"Okay. Just making sure," Serena nodded.

"So, why exactly does eternal life seem like such a _bad_ thing?" Calem asked her. "To me, it seems pretty cool."

"I love my family... I don't want to see them d-d..." Serena couldn't finish her sentence.

"We _all_ love our families. None of us want to see that. But think about the immediate future, okay? We have A-Z, who is actually not so bad. We have our Pokémon, who also got hit, so they're with us. We have each other."

"R-really?" Serena asked, quietly.

"Yeah. Always. And Shauna, and Trevor, and Tierno. We're friends, and we're in this together."

"I guess so..." Serena nodded.

"Besides, there are interesting possibilities," Calem grinned. "Maybe we'll get to see Tierno worshipped as a dance god or something."

Serena laughed. "That's doubtful."

"But not completely impossible," Calem pointed out. "See? It won't be so bad, I promise."

"How do you know that?" Serena asked, suddenly serious. "What if someone like... Like _Lysandre_ comes around again?"

"Two reasons. One, we'll stop them, just like this time."

"What's the second?" Serena asked.

"_This_," Calem said softly, kissing her.

When he pulled away, Serena stared at him in shock, before smiling. "I guess that's not a bad reason at all."

Shauna, Trevor and Tierno stared at the pair.

"Um, Serena? Calem?" Shauna asked.

"I don't think they can hear you, Shauna," said Trevor.

Tierno just shrugged and went back to dancing.

Shauna raced to Serena and Calem, Trevor walking a little behind.

She tapped Serena on the shoulder. "Hey, quit making out, you two!"

They broke apart, blushing furiously. "_Shauna?!_" they asked, mortified.

"Yeah. Now, come on! Tell us what you wanted to talk about, Serena!" Shauna exclaimed.

Serena smiled a little. "It's nothing. I was just a little worried about something, is all. Not anymore."

**Like I said, at the end of this, which is right here, more info on the possible chaptered fic.**

**It will also be Kalosshipping, with possible other pairings, and it'll be a sort of sequel-type thing to this. Basically, continuing along their lives as they try to comprehend and adjust to the whole eternal-life thing. And probably the Looker Bureau cases, with some twists. What do you think?**

**No, I won't ask for reviews. Instead, I'll just hope for one thing: that someone out there enjoys this one-shot and its possible sequel fic.**

**Love Always,**

**Valerie**


End file.
